


In Bond and Blood [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of In Bond and Blood by thehoyden." "I want to make Naruto my heir," Kakashi said bluntly."





	In Bond and Blood [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Bond and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212688) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> This is for sure one of my favorite Kakairu fics! It's got such a great build and reads so believable!
> 
> Come find me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com if you want to suggest other fics for me to pod!

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5helhbskdkr73yy/In+Bond+and+Blood.mp3) | **Size:** 64.67MB | **Duration:** 1:32:33
  * [Fic Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212688) | **Size:** 12918 Words | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them on thehoyden's fic.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
